Cedric's POV HP 4
by Princessy
Summary: Cedric's Point of view in Harry Potter 4 movie and book. He finds out about love with a certain girl and what he thinks about the Quidditch World Cup and many many more!
1. Do we have to?

Cedric's POV (HP 4)

Chapter one

Do we have to?

I woke up 2:00 because of that stupid alarm clock of dad, we were supposed to wake up at this time to catch up for the Portkey that would lead us to the World Cup. My dad and I were looking forward to that.

But it seems that now was a different story, I don't want to go to that Quidditch World Cup. "Ced! It'd be the best ever! Wake up now!" said my dad. I sat up and saw my dad dressed and ready to go to the World Cup.

"Do we really have to go?" I yawned. "Wouldn't miss it!" he answered. I got out of bed and changed. Then I went down to eat my breakfast, I didn't really want to eat much so I ate some spoonfuls of cereal.

"You need lots of energy today! It's gonna have lots of action! Here have some more!" he said. "But I'm gonna hurl if I eat any more!" I groaned. "Nonsense! You've always wanted to eat this kind of cereal!" he said.

But not today! I got out of the dining table and paced slowly until my dad was done. "Well… let's go!" he said. I got my backpack and slung it at my back then we set off. I walked beside my dad and looking at the stars.

The wind was blowing gently but it was still cold. My dad was admiring every nook and cranny of the forest. "Aaah…" he sighed. "Just look at the trees! They're just too beautiful!"

I rolled my eyes; he was so into nature… maybe the Ministry can make a Nature's Department for him.

I looked around and talked about Hogwarts with my dad… the place that I truly love… next to my home though. I accidentally said to my dad about Harry falling off his broom last year and me winning.

My dad patted my back and said, "Well done! My son… beat Harry Potter!" Ugh! He practically shouted! I shouldn't have told him.

I walked for almost 1 hour already until we reached the top of a hill. The sight from here was fantastic! You can see the moonlight shining and it's as if you're so near it!

My dad said… "Look for the Portkey… it won't be too small to find!" I tried to look for the Portkey… then I decided to climb up a tree to see. I climbed the tallest I can find and then my dad called, "Over here son! Over here, Arthur!"

Arthur? The one who worked in the Ministry? Then I found out that they were below me… all the red heads were there except the snooty Prefect, Percy. And… Harry Potter? And the smart girl, Hermione! I jumped down the tree beside my father.

My entrance took the family aback but I said, "Hi." Everyone said hi except for the Weasley twins… are they mad at me for something?

I looked at my dad, holding an old boot… _That's a portkey? _I thought to myself. My dad then looked at Harry, "You beat him son!" he said. Harry said nothing. I said, "Dad! I told you he fell off the broom!"

"But you don't need to be a genius to see who's the better flyer!" my dad said. I told him, "Don't mind him, he's pretty weird at times!" I didn't talk to my dad and I was mad at him for saying that.

Mr. Weasley said, "ok, everyone, touch the boot… even just a finger will do!" I touched the boot. Mr. Weasley had his eye on his watch and he said, "Three. Two. One."

I felt something pull me upwards… a swirl of colors were around me and my dad and Mr. Weasley were beside me. I wanted this to end now. Then I let go of the boot since all the others did and my feet gracefully hit the ground.

There I was… The Quidditch World Cup!

My dad and I went off to a route different from the Weasley family and Harry and Hermione. I and my dad then fixed the tent… we weren't that expert but anyway… we tried to make it as Muggle-like as possible.

I looked at it and saw that it was er… too small, I guess for both of us or for many people. I glanced at other tents and saw that they were just contented. I shot a quizzical look at my dad.

My dad sensed this and said, "Come and take a look inside to see then!" I went in and my jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "Oh my gosh!" I said. "This is—this is unbelievable!"

"Nothing is unbelievable with magic… but what is unbelievable is that how Muggles survive without any magic—do you know, Cedric?" he asked. I just shrugged and looked around the tent.

It was like a bungalow with cozy couches and beds and a stove or something. "Remember! Always be aware that we're in a Muggle place! We must not do anything that will make them suspicious about us," he said. I nodded in response.

I asked, "When will this Quidditch World Cup start?" "Hmm… in the evening, it would be fabulous I tell you!" he said. "Goodness, I've gotta run! You can go around and all… I'm going to talk to Bagman and other Ministry people… see you later!"

I went out of the tent and looked at everything… the tents of others and even, a Gryffindor person's, whom I assumed to be Seamus Finnigan, same year as Harry, tent full of shamrocks glistening so brightly.

I had to cover my eyes while walking pass through it. Then I noticed that I have to choose who I'll be cheering for—Ireland or Bulgaria? Bulgaria is okay especially that fabulous Seeker, Viktor Krum.

But Ireland is closer to England… so I guess I'd just cheer for Ireland. And I'm assured that Seamus is too, especially with all those shamrocks around his tent. I looked at the tent of Bulgaria.

Woah! But not as brightly as Seamus' tent… there's still some danglings around, and this time it's their flag. I also saw Viktor's picture scowling, but I didn't really care if he looked ugly. I just want to know how he plays.

I passed the Weasley's tent too… and then bumped into Cho Chang, the pretty girl in Ravenclaw who is a Seeker like me. She said, "Oh hi! You here too?" "Yeah!" I said… then I felt my face turn red.

"I'm sorry that I er… bumped you," I said. ERGH! What was I saying? I'm lost for words! "No problem! Well, I'll see you around…" she walked straight again.

I looked at more people's tent and so many languages were spoken that I don't understand. There were American witches and wizards, African, Chinese, Bulgarian, French, and so many others!

Though I respect their culture, I didn't say anything against how they feel and react about this World Cup. I walked back to my tent and saw my dad there working out with the matches.

I looked at him and said, "I wish we could use magic here… then it would be much easier to conjure a fire!" He thought for a moment and then looked around to see if anyone was looking.

No one was so he said, "_Incendio!" _and fire conjured up then heated the food in a clay pot. After 15 minutes of cooking lunch, we ate together inside. I was feeling so happy today that I'd wish it's always like this.

I wish it's also the Quidditch World Cup now… I'm dying to see it!

**Please Review! Let me know how it is!**


	2. The Quidditch World Cup

Chapter two

The Quidditch World Cup

"Cedric! It's time to go!" my dad said excitedly and jumping up and down like a maniac. My dad can go extreme sometimes. I walked with him to the stadium.

"We'll get prime seats! It's a good view! Yeah! Let's go!" he said. An usher told us that the prime seats or the top box was just straight up.

We went up and I took a good look. What my father said was true! I could really see the Quidditch Pitch! Then there was a person who sold Ominoculars, 10 galleons each—so that we can take a better look.

I thought 10 galleons was much, but then my dad said, "We'll take two!" he said. The person gave two and I got one. I looked at him and told him, "You really are obsessed with this Quidditch World Cup are you?"

"I don't really get what 'obsessed' are you talking about. I'm just er… thinking that this will be I dunno what to say!" he said. I laughed.

Then the Quidditch World Cup was starting! Mr. Bagman, the referee boomed… though without a microphone, which Muggles use, "This is the Quidditch World Cup! The moment we are all waiting for!"

I knew that he used a charm that's called _Sonorus _to make his voice louder. I cheered with the rest… this is what I'm waiting for!

Then I saw veela dancing on the field. I was thinking, why am I supporting Ireland? There's a voice in my head that said "_Support Bulgaria! Support Bulgaria!" _ Then I thought, _Why? Why? Why? _"_Because you have to! The Bulgarians are much better than Ireland people!"_

"_Really?" "Yes…" _I felt like I wanted to do something historic, and it would be passed from generations to generations, then I thought, _WHY do I have to do this? What am I doing? Killing myself?_

I got back to my senses when the veela stopped dancing. Many people shouted, "Hey! We don't want that to stop!"

I didn't join them because I thought all these veela thing was ridiculous. I thought that people were so stupid they popped their brains off their heads.

I wondered why these people, like Ron and Harry were shouting and like standing there doing a dangerous stunt—it's just crazy! Then I noticed that I was crazy too when the veela were there.

Veela really have some kind of charm that attracts people. I glanced at my dad and he was hysterical that the veela weren't dancing. I sighed.

Then the Irish leprechauns were there joking, teasing and doing some crazy stuff. I laughed so hard when one farted.

When the Irish and Bulgarians were done — I was looking at the stadium, keeping my eyes peeled so that I can get every single move the Quidditch players were doing.

I adjusted my Ominoculars to the slow mode so that I can see every single move. Mr. Bagman introduced the Bulgarian players, "The Bulgarian National Quidditch Team, I give you – Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volvok aaaaannd – Krum!"

I was fascinated by their entrance… then I focused my Ominoculars to Krum. Ugh! It's too slow! I put it on normal mode then.

"Next… the Irish's National Quidditch Team – Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaand – Lynch!" he said. I cheered when the Irish were doing their entrance and I felt supportive of them each moment.

After a few minutes, Mr. Bagman said, "AND THEY'RE OFF!" I pressed the Ominoculars hard! I thought my eyes would pop off any second.

"Troy scores! Ten-zero to Ireland!" he said. I thought, _YES! A score! _Then I noticed that Krum and Lynch plummeted through the Chasers so fast, I didn't even blink! Did Mr. Bagman notice this?

Oh yes! He did notice it. Krum dove low and fast, and Lynch copied him. Then Krum spiraled off. Lynch tried to copy him… but then he just landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Oooh!" I groaned and stood up quickly. The same with my father and other Irish supporters. Krum did the Wronski Defensive Feint (I read that in All about Quidditch)! Highly dangerous stunt with Seekers. I wondered if I could do that in Hogwarts or even if I can really do it.

Those maniac veela were dancing again! I covered my ears and shut my eyes so that I wouldn't want to be like those crazy people when they saw the veela. I told my dad loudly, "Cover your ears!" He covered his and shut his eyes too. It's like we have a communication together.

They stopped dancing again and after more events that happened in the World Cup and Krum got the Snitch but Ireland still wins… the match ended. It's over. But I'm looking forward to more Quidditch World Cups.

My dad and I went back to our magical tent. I asked my dad, "Who were you supporting dad?"

He said, "Ireland of course! Bulgarians are _vulgar, _can't see a person dying without starting a war…"

I cocked my head to the left and said, "Eh?" he guffawed, "Nah! I'm just kidding! Of course it isn't really true… though Krum does look vulgar at first…"

I heard shouts. Then I saw my dad's back on fire! "AaaH! Cedric! Put it off! Put it offff!" "Wait! I'm trying, I'm trying!" Shoot! I forgot the spell! Why do I have to forget something when I need it?

My dad was running around the tent like a madman, drunk. "Stop! Wind would make the fire…" then there it was, what I said, the fire grew bigger! He was jumping up and down and praying that he wouldn't die.

Aha! I know the spell now! I shouted, "_Aguamenti!" _ Then the fire was put off. He said, "Now this feels better, do you know why there were shouts heard?"

I shook my head and said, "Why don't we find out?" he agreed and we set off. Someone shouted, "IT'S THE DARK MARK! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

My dad said, "Ohmigosh! The Dark Mark! Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters are here… or is it… someone whom we know that conjured the Dark Mark!"

I shouted, "What would we do?" "Stay far away! You must not be here! Go away! I can handle this with the others." I said, "What about you? You're going to be hurt!" "I don't care! Go! Save your life first!"

I ran to a far part through the woods and waited for my dad. When I saw some hooded figures there, I figured out that they were Voldemort's followers. I hid in a bush while they continued to destroy the campsite.

Then I wondered what if the Muggles see this… won't they be shocked, but I don't care! I just want to know how my father is now!

I still heard stampedes and a little girl crying since she couldn't find her mother. I got her immediately and said, "Sssh… I'll let you go to your mother. Stop crying or the Death Eaters might hear us!"

The little girl was still crying. I guess she didn't know what Death Eaters are, I couldn't really blame her… she's stuck with finding her mother and heck getting out of here as soon as possible!

I suddenly saw a mother hysterically looking for her child. "My gosh… my little child! Where is she?" The child suddenly let go of my grip and then she shouted, "MAMA!"

A Death Eater almost said something to hurt the running child to her mother but I said quickly, _"Stupefy!" _ The Death Eater didn't hurt the child anymore.

The child hugged her mother. I was almost in tears because of that then heard more shouts then after that I just fainted and fell down. I didn't know why….

A few hours or so after, I woke up and saw that the campsite was like a barren land… except there were ruins. I sought for my father and saw that he wasn't there. I looked around, nothing! Not even a…

I stopped dead in my tracks. There was Harry Potter! Lying down in front of me… when I heard people talking, I quickly went back through the bush it was just Hermione and Ron were there looking for Harry.

I saw Harry waking up and then appeared Barty Crouch, holding a wand and thought that they were the ones who cast that Dark Mark.

"That's impossible!" I said to myself. He can't accuse them… they're just kids! I thought I have to get out of my hiding place but then Arthur Weasley said, "What's going on here?"

I watched them. "They?" he sneered. "Hah! As if they can conjure the Dark Mark!" Barty Crouch had a house-elf that he called Winky. She had a wand in hand, then Crouch suddenly said, "So you conjured the Dark Mark?"

Winky said, "Winky is not doing it! Winky just found this on the ground!" Mr. Crouch didn't believe so he said, "Um… I can just free you, with clothes!"

My dad also told me that a house-elf can be freed by the owner if presented with clothes. Winky didn't seem so happy with that… she stammered, "Winky wants to serve Mr. Crouch!"

Then I didn't know what happened already since I accidentally touched a Portkey and then I was sent back to my house.

I found the Portkey and it was an old kettle. I asked my dad, "Dad, you sent this to me?" he said, "hmm… not really, I think I left our kettle there… and I made Arthur to magically make it as a Portkey!"

I laughed. And everything was okay after all. I know that Harry will be okay, he's always been not following the rules and he gets away from it. After some more days, I'm going to Hogwarts already!


	3. Hogwarts, here I come!

Chapter three

Hogwarts, here I come!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter books! J.K.'s ideas are coool! This is the first time I put a Disclaimer in this fanfic.

Thanks for reviewing also! I love your reviews!

After the Portkey thing, I was now in my house waiting for my mom to finish changing. We were going to Diagon Alley to buy the new books… new list of supplies! This is totally my last year in Hogwarts.

At last my mother is done! I jumped to my feet and tagged along with her to Diagon Alley. My mom and I rode a bus to London.

"Mom, this is my last year… we had to choose a career last year, though I don't know what I'll be." I said. "It depends on what you like! Maybe you'll end up being a Minister in the Ministry of Magic!" she whispered.

"Well… I dunno, I so don't like Arithmancy and well, being an Auror is cool!" I said. "Just what I said… it depends on what you like!" she said.

After the short bus ride, we bought my stuff for school then rode away to our house.

Tomorrow, I'm going to Hogwarts! The best school I've ever been… probably the best home too!

I slept early so that I make sure that I get enough rest for tomorrow.

The next day, I woke up early, so early that it was not even dawn yet! I looked at the clock, wow, great! 1:00 a.m., how does that sound?

I felt that I wasn't really that sleepy so I just read the books we bought. I also glanced at my Prefect's badge, I'm not Head Boy, but anyway, I don't even care!

I read one book in History of Magic… which is really boring, thank you! I grabbed another book, about Advanced Potions, not my favorite subject!

I got another one… Transfiguration! My favorite subject! I loved to experiment turning things into something else, I want to be an Animagus someday!

I read the book… some were interesting but some were just redundant. After reading Chapter one, I felt sleepy again. I climbed up to my bed then slept.

The next day, I was awaken by a loud _CLANG! _In the kitchen. I sat up from bed and then went down to look what happened. My mom and dad were fighting! And my gosh, they used the metal utensils to bang the tables and there were so many shattered glasses.

"What's going on here, mom, dad?" I demanded. They looked at me, frightened as if I'm a big giant! "Well, we were er… showing an exhibition?" said my dad looking at my mom.

"Yah, we are… we juggled and all because there'll be a fair in the Ministry, we were all supposed to do something to keep them entertained." Said my mom quickly. "And you use all our utensils and glasses? MOM! What's wrong with you all?" I said.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" she said. Yah fine! I know they were fighting, but why? "Why were you fighting?" I blurted out. They looked at me in a straight face and said, "None of your business!"

I had no more things to say so I turned on my heel and left the kitchen. I packed my trunk with the belongings and new books, my broom… I really love Quidditch! My wand, some parchment, quills, inks…. That's all!

I went down and then hid behind the kitchen door, listening to what they were saying. "I told you, we must not let Cedric go to Hogwarts! What if the Dark Mark was there? Just like in the Quidditch World Cup! My goodness! You could have been hurt!" said my mom. "Nonsense! Don't you believe in the greatest wizard that ever lived, Dumbledore!" said my dad.

"But the second best wizard is You-Know-Who!" argued my mom. "But still, the greatest wizard is the Headmaster!" said my dad. I thought that dad was right, there won't be anything that would happen to me in Hogwarts… I'm perfectly safe there!

And I asked myself, why do they have to argue when it's nearly time to go? My dad said, "Don't go joking around with Dumbledore! Many want him to be Minister! He's firm, even though he has er, some sense of humor!"

LOL! Like you don't have sense of humor too, dad! "Suit yourself, if something happened to Cedric… it'd be all your fault!" she ran away and cried. I felt like I want to comfort mom, but it was nearly eleven o' clock so I'd better think nothing has happened and just er… smile?

My dad went out of the room, with some bits of shattered glass on his shirt. I tried to smile and said, "Hey dad, let's go to King's Cross!" I tried to make my voice excited, I was like overreacting already!

He just grunted and then left me alone, standing. I looked at my dad as he went upstairs in tears silently. I then sat down on a couch and waited for my dad to come out…

After a million years… my dad came with a long white beard like Dumbledore's and had a cane already since he couldn't walk by himself. He said while bopping me on the head, "You! How did you hear my conversation with your mom, how dare you!"

I said, "Hey cut it out!"…

I woke up from my vision-ish dream, my dad was there shaking my head. "Wake up! Sleepyhead! Time to go!" I bolted up and then ran out of the door. He followed me. "How are we going to King's Cross?" I asked.

"Well, I borrowed some Ministry Cars so that we'll go there unsuspected, like the flying car that Potter and Weasley drove to Hogwarts because of… I dunno! And they were suspected by Muggles." He said. Blabbing and blabbing and insulting Harry Potter in front of me.

I went in the car and saw my dad there, outside the car, talking about Harry Potter and his goofy friends, as he said. I yelled, "Would you cut it OUT!" "How dare you said that to me!" he said.

"I'm going to be late!" I said. "Well… okay then!" he said. The Ministry car zoomed. After like a few seconds, we're in King's Cross already. I said, "Well, let's go to platform 9!"

I saw the barrier between 9 and 10. I pretended to talk to dad then we slipped out of sight through the barrier. After that, we're here, the Hogwarts Express. My dad said, "Well, be a good Prefect! Make me proud!" He said. I said, "Yah, ok."

I went in Hogwarts Express and waved goodbye. He waved back. As the train moved, I felt I was going to one of the most beautiful places in the world! I went in the Prefect's compartment, and sat down with the other Prefect, Vanessa.

After a few minutes of talking with her, girls in another compartment, went cuckoo and started flocking to me asking, "How's your vacation, Cedric?" "Maybe next time you could go with me!" "No! I want him to go with me you idiot!" "No I want!" They were shouting and screaming and arguing and I wanted to get out of this mess.

I told Vanessa, "I have to go! Help me!" Vanessa pushed me forcefully out of the compartment with all those idiots. "I owe you!" I winked then she winked back. I laughed as the girls thought that I was there under them.

I went out for a walk and watched if I can spot some people there doing some not allowed stuff. I visited my best friend, Timothy in a compartment, that's good thing, there were no girls!

"Hey!" I said. "Hi, you're cheerful today, aren't you?" he said. "Not really though." I said. He shrugged and asked me, "Did you really go to the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Yah, though I didn't see you," I said. He was embarrassed, you ask me, I dunno why, but he said, "Actually, to tell you the truth, I didn't go there." I was shocked. Everyone would love to go there!

Practically, I think that he's the only person in Hogwarts who didn't go! I asked, "Why didn't you go?" he said, "My mom got sick, even had to go to St. Mungo's! Of course we don't want to leave our loved ones, you know… so —"

" I see." I said. "Is she well now?" "Yeah, and that was the time when I knew about the Dark Mark and Ireland being champion!" My dad also said, "It's a good thing we didn't go there, we might even be in danger coz of the Dark Mark!"

I said, "they even thought that Harry Potter's friend conjured the Dark Mark!" "woah! Really!" he said as his eyes widened. "Of course, that isn't true!" I said. He said, "how are you so sure?"

"I have witnessed it!" I said. "Well, anyway…" he said. "Never mind about that!" I told him about the Quidditch World Cup. Until I said, "I need to go back to my compartment already!"

"See ya!" he said. I left the compartment and went to the Prefect's. Vanessa was in her robes already and said, "Better hurry! We're near there!" "Yeah ok!" I then changed into my robes.

When we reached Hogwarts, I looked for Timothy and he was there waiting for me. "Hey!" I said. "Hi again!" he said. "Let's go in the carriages!" I went in there with him and then I just stupidly noticed that there were no horses.

Invisible horses… or maybe it's just bewitched! I shook my head and reminded myself of what my dad said, "Nothing is unbelievable with magic…"

"Are you ok?" Timothy asked. "Yeah, I'm okay… listen can I ask you something?" I said. "Sure, why not!" he said. "Is the carriage drawn by horses?" I asked.

"Yeah! Can't you see?" he asked, bewildered. Yah, I can't see! But am I the only one who can't see? "What are those called?" I asked. "They're… what's that thing again, um…" he thought hard.

"Oh! Those are thestrals! Black winged horses!" he said. "Someone said that you can see thestrals if you've seen someone die… and I did have! My father! Right, I told you that he died? Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Oh… okay!" I said. "I've never seen someone die yet… it's sad right?" "Definitely!" he said. "Oh just please don't remind me about it!" he pleaded. I said, "Yes… ok"

The carriage started going already and then thestrals fascinated me so much, I was willing to spend time in the library just to find them… well, maybe I can start a few days after…or so.

Well… there's still a road ahead for me.

**Please review! Thank you for the ones who reviewed… again!**


	4. The Triwizard Tournament

Chapter four

The Triwizard Tournament

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, but I have the book!**

We went in Hogwarts and I sat on the very much familiar Hufflepuff table. I sure was pretty hungry since I didn't eat much.

I looked at the staff table… no new faces there, there's not even a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! I looked around and saw the first year students timidly walking near the staff table.

The Sorting Hat sang its song then Sorted all the first years. After that hour, ahh… finally! I can eat now!

I stuffed myself with a little of everything.

After that, the desserts appeared and I ate ice cream bars and some cupcakes. "Aaah, that's more like it!" I said. Timothy said, "I agree!"

After all of those were done, Professor Dumbledore gave a speech… as he usually does, "I am very sorry to say but the Quidditch would not take place this year."

I groaned. Timothy said, "WHAT? Is he kidding us?" Timothy was Chaser for the Quidditch Team.

"I think not," I said and then I felt I was almost in tears… I hope it's just a joke, I hope it's just a joke! I love Quidditch more than every hobby in the world!

Professor Dumbledore silenced us then said, "But! There will be something that would perk you all up!" What is it, huh?

"Because this year at Hogwarts, the Tri —…" there was a bolt of lightning that was drawn on the night sky, then a loud boom!

Then it stopped… there was an old man with scars on his face and with a swiveling eye… he has like a wooden foot that clunks when he walks.

He went to Dumbledore. Then Dumbledore said, "I'd like you all to meet Professor Mad-Eye Moody, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!"

No one applauded. They just sat there appalled to speak.

Then Moody just went to the staff table and drank something, not touching his pumpkin juice.

"As I was saying, this year at Hogwarts, there would be the much-awaited and very exciting… Triwizard Tournament!" said Dumbledore.

Everyone, of course who knew about it, whispered to each other. Timothy put his hand down and said, "Woah! No way!"

"What?" I asked. "What's he talking about?"

"The Triwizard tournament… is just way cool! You'll find out later!" Timothy said.

Dumbledore explained everything about the Triwizard Tournament. "Okay, I have two words for you, chop chop!" he said.

I guided the first years in Hufflepuff to the common room and said the password.

Then I did all the Prefect stuff and went up to my dormitory to sleep.

I was deep in thought about the Triwizard Tournament.

After that, I thought, why don't I join too? It's too cool that I'd get a thousand galleons, and besides, I'm already 17…

I'm going to put my name in that goblet!

Next day, I asked Timothy if he was going to put his name too. He said, "Er… not really, because Dumbledore said about the death toll and all…"

"Oh… scared, aren't you?" I said, taunting him. His face became red and then said, "No, I'm not scared! It's just that I'm, well… protective of myself?"

I then said, "Well, I'm going to join, that's all."

"You are?" he asked, surprised. I nodded and why did he have to be surprised?

We then went to class after that.

After classes, we headed to the Common Room and did an essay for Snape. "Why the heck did he have to let us do this—this essay!" Timothy yelled.

Everyone jumped when they heard him shout and then stared at him.

"What you looking at?" he asked fuming at them. He's usually hotheaded, but I'm usually calm… that makes us friends?

I looked at him and while he was almost throwing a punch at a first year little boy who was laughing so hard because of Timothy, I grabbed Timothy's arms.

"Cut it off, Cedric!" he said.

"You're hurting an innocent first year!" I bellowed.

"He's laughing at me! And boy, you always follow virtues do you?" he said.

I replied, "I have the attitude, ok? And so what if he's laughing at you? It's your fault that you shouted!"

He stopped and grumbled, pushing me out of his way and fuming silently about his essay.

The first year stuck his tongue out to Timothy. I shook my head at both of them, they need a lot to learn!

I returned to my essay and wrote… half of my mind to the Triwizard Tournament and the other half to my essay.

After I was done, I went to the dormitory and sat on my bed, thinking and thinking.

_Go on, you can go! _Said a voice. _No you cannot! Dumbledore said there's no turning back in this tournament! You might even die! _Said another voice.

_But you want eternal glory to your House and Hogwarts, don't you? _Said the voice.

I yelled, "SHUT UP!" "Who're you yelling at?" said Timothy, surprised.

"No one… ugh, I'm still bothered about the Triwizard Tournament!" I said.

"Well… I suggested myself not to go but if you really want to go, I'll support your idea!" he said.

I sighed and said, "I don't even know if I want to go— I admit, I'm kinda scared too!"

He shrugged and said, "Your choice." Then he went to sleep. I slept… this would be harder than I thought it would be… but I er, wanted to go and at the same time, not!

Don't worry, I reminded myself. I am not going to die, the Triwizard tournament is already kind of safe, I guess.

I'm going to put my name then… or er…

I don't really know!

Well, I'd just sleep then.

Good night to myself…

After a few more days, we were in the Great Hall, waiting for the two schools.

They were Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Those are the rivalry schools in the Triwizard Tournament.

I still didn't put my name in that Goblet and I planned to do it when they're here.

Then we all heard a loud noise outside… we looked out and one said a crazy idea of it, "It's a flying house! And it's so big!"

I thought it was… well… a box flying. Timothy just stared at it, waiting for it to come down. When it descended, I saw it was a carriage, pulled by winged horses.

We all then went back to the Great Hall and waited for them to come in. Then the door opened and here they come.

They are pretty, and they attracted a lot of guys, especially one girl there who is like a veela.

Timothy's jaws dropped. And I heard him mutter, "They're so pretty!"

I agree with that, though I just politely applauded. Timothy sighed at the sight of them. I began to feel bored… I also saw a big giantess…that is the Headmistress though.

After the Beauxbatons, Durmstrang came next, they were strict and are like soldiers.

They did some tricks and I knew that they really learn Dark Arts. Then I saw Viktor Krum! The Seeker!

"Timothy! Timothy! It's Viktor Krum!" I told him. He said, "Huh? Where!"

I said, "Over there!" I pointed at a guy near the Headmaster. He said, "Wow! The Seeker! Did you see him up close?"

"Yeah! You should have gone there!" I said. "I mean… er, it's good that you care for your mom."

Professor Dumbledore at least, need not tell them what to do in the Triwizard Tournament.

They ought to know already, with their Headmaster, and Mistress.

Professor Dumbledore said, "The Goblet of Fire is ready. All of whom are 17 and above can cross the age line!"

That night, many people went near the Goblet of Fire… I wrote my name in a small piece of parchment.

Timothy and many other Hufflepuff boys pushed me through the age line. "You can do it, Cedric!" said Timothy.

"Yeah! Go on!" they all cheered. I put my name in it… then that's all.

"YES!" Timothy and the others said. I gave them all high fives and girls were again flocking to me and cheering.

I hate it! But anyway, there was that Fleur… the veela-like person. She crossed the age line and put her name in it, then she winked at me.

Everyone, especially guys were staring at her.

Timothy was stunned again. I sighed again… here we go again!

After that, there was Viktor Krum, who was still serious… does he ever smile even just once in a lifetime or what?

Everyone was silent when he put his name in the Goblet. After that, he just turned to walk away.

"YEAH!" shouted a voice from outside. Everyone looked at them… they're the Weasley Twins.

"We have aging potion!" I don't know who's who… but I think it's George.

They slapped us high fives and drank their aging potions. I think it would be hilarious after this… I could just feel how it would be.

They went through the age line and said, "YES! We've crossed the age line!"

"This is it, George! Let's put our names!" said Fred.

They put their names in and waited for something might happen. I stood their looking at them.

Everyone cheered when none happened, does it really mean that they're chosen too?

Suddenly the Goblet did something weird and threw them out. They sprouted beards and then fought.

"YOU SAID!" as the twin almost punched him. "NO YOU SAID!" the other said. They rolled on the floor.

Then Dumbledore went in and said, "Well, you have to go to Madam Pomfrey to get those beards out." He chuckled.

They still scowled at each other as they went to Madam Pomfrey.

I have put my name inside, and I'm ready to take the extremely dangerous tasks.

Timothy said, "Well done Cedric!"

"Thanks a lot, Timothy!" I said.

**Please Review again! LOL**


	5. Quadroplewizard tournament?

Chapter five

Quadroplewizard tournament?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, but I have the book!**

By this time we'll almost know who're the champions for the Triwizard Tournament!

We're all packed in the Great Hall anxiously waiting for the Goblet of Fire to see who're going to compete.

I half hope that I'm chosen but I also half hope that I'm not chosen as a Hogwarts Champion.

"Hurry up!" yelled Timothy… good thing no one heard it except me.

"I hope it's you, Cedric… the best Triwizard Champion in History!" said Timothy.

This time many people heard it… I was embarrassed and said, "Don't— ever!"

Everyone became silent as they watched the Goblet of Fire's flames turned red… then out came a small piece of parchment.

Dumbledore caught it and said, "The Durmstrang Champion is – Viktor Krum!"

"No surprises there!" Timothy yelled as we all cheered for him. Krum then slipped away.

Out came another piece of parchment, which was like a fan and Dumbledore said, "The Beauxbatons Champion is – Fleur Delacour!"

Again, most of the boys turned to her and clapping and cheering and staring at her like crazy!

I thought, "Here we go again!" Then Fleur slipped away.

This time it's the Hogwarts Champion… oh man! I gulped and waited for the piece of parchment.

A piece of parchment flew to Dumbledore… he said, "And the Hogwarts Champion is – .."

Now I'm feeling queasy… oh man! Come on hurry up now!

"is… Cedric Diggory!"

All the Hufflepuff students stood and applauded.

I felt mighty proud and stood up. Timothy pushed me and cheered and gave me a thumbs-up.

I went to the staff table and slipped away.

There are neat stuff here in this room… clocks, golden clocks, some golden stuff and many interesting ones.

I looked around and thought, maybe they should be here by now… or maybe they're still telling them … what?

After a few minutes, Harry Potter went in and just stood there saying nothing.

I blinked at the sight of him, why's he here?

Fleur asked Harry, "What iz it? Are wee supozed to go zer?"

Harry said nothing… what I was curious about is why he's here and all?

I was almost going to ask that to him when Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Bagman, Moody, and all the other people in the staff came rushing in.

Dumbledore asked Harry sternly, "Did you put your name in that Goblet?"

Harry said, "no!"

I understood… he's the fourth champion? He's even underage! How can he compete? And how did he cross the age line?

Mr. Crouch said, "I'd say that the Goblet's power is absolute… we must let him compete, Lady and gentlemen… Meet your fourth champion… Harry Potter!"

I stood there politely bewildered.

Fleur was enraged, "How can zis be? Two 'Ogwarts Champions? Zis is unfair!"

The big giantess, Madame Maxime said, "I absolutely agree wid my dear, Fleur."

"But we couldn't do anything now, Madame Maxime," said Dumbledore.

Moody suggested, "Someone older than Harry could have put his name in there and used a Confundus charm to conjure his name!"

I thought Moody's idea was right, it might be a possibility… however, I'm not sure and why and who?

Dumbledore said, "I'm not really sure that's applicable but I'm sorry that's no use, Alastor."

Moody grunted but just stood there.

After that, I asked Harry, "hey, did you put that name in the Goblet?"

Harry said, "No, I wouldn't want too, and besides, I'm still underage!"

I said, "Ahh, ok, bye then!" I didn't know if I could believe him or not…

I ran to Timothy and we both went to the Common Room.

"That Potter's so witty to put his name in that Goblet to outrun you, eh?" he said through clench teeth. "Well, I'll show him!"

"You don't have to!" I said. "He might have but please… don't make any more thing worse for him... he's still 14 and we're 17… just pretend it didn't happen and all."

He still grumbled and insulted Harry.

I thought, _well, anyway, I'm sure I'll win… he's still young and I'm older than him… I'll beat him again._

_No! He even defeated You-Know-Who… how am I supposed to win? _

I shook my head with all the thoughts in my mind.

The next day, there were people wearing badges: Support Cedric Diggory, the real Hogwarts Champion!

Then it would change into: Potter Sucks!

I thought that it's hurtful for Harry.

I also saw Timothy wearing it!

"Timothy! Don't wear it, please!" I said. "You can support me but please also don't make things worse for him!"

Timothy ignored me and said, "I don't care what you say but I can't let that Potter boy win!"

I sighed and just shrugged. I can't say anything anymore.

Malfoy was on top of a tree talking to Harry and wearing the badge.

He was taunting him and he told Harry, "I think you wouldn't even have the 10 seconds there in the Tournament!"

Harry was embarrassed, I could tell. Professor Moody then went to face Malfoy and said something which I couldn't hear.

Then Professor Moody turned him into. A. Ferret!

We all gathered around and laughed. Malfoy was like the Hogwarts bully because he thinks he's king of Slytherin…

Now I can think of a name for him "King of the Ferrets!"

I was laughing so hard I couldn't see that McGonagall was there and reprimanding Moody about transfiguring Malfoy into a ferret.

McGonagall turned the ferret into Malfoy again.

Then Malfoy kissed the ground and kissed McGonagall's shoe to thank her and to thank that he's still alive.

I stifled a laugh.

Timothy almost fainted with laughter.

McGonagall went to Timothy then I stopped laughing.

McGonagall said, "Timothy… that is utterly despicable!"

Timothy did a baby face and distorted his face into a pleading dog waiting for dog food.

McGonagall was pissed off, I can tell. She finally said, "Detention in my office, 7:00 p.m.! You're already 7th year and you don't know how to be responsible!"

Timothy stuck his tongue out at her as she stormed away.

"At least she didn't get points from our House!" I said. "Yeah, then make me suffer!" he glared at me and fumed away.

Oh well… I couldn't control anybody but whenever he turns his back on me, I feel like a lost a thought in my mind.

Tomorrow, I know that we would be friends again.

I'm sure that would happen….

What's in store for me in the First task?

I don't know… I'd better prepare… can anyone please tell me what it would be like!

**R and R**


	6. The First Task

Chapter six

The First Task

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I have the book!**

I was going to the class of Professor Flitwick, you know, the charms teacher…

When my bag's seams ripped by itself. Then there was Harry Potter, he said, "Hey, Cedric, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I looked at my friends up there who were calling me and saying that it's no use talking to Harry.

I told them, "You go on first!"

He said again, "The first task is dragons!"

"What about dragons?" I asked him curiously and then I asked myself why he would tell me about it.

"It's obvious anyway that we have to battle them!" he said.

"Okay, thanks anyway," I said then I rushed off with my friends to Flitwick's class.

After classes, I was in the dining hall thinking of the First task that would take place next week.

Is what Harry said… true? Or is he just lying?

Nah, Harry won't lie! I told myself. He's just too innocent and all.

"You know what, Cedric?" Timothy said. "What?" I asked.

"I kind of find you weirder and weirder each day of the Triwizard Tournament…" he said shaking his head then concentrating on his food.

"Well, I was always thinking of Harry… first these difficult tasks for him and the badges…" my line was cut by him saying,

"Oh come off it, Cedric! I think he asked an older student to put his name in the Goblet… he always wants eternal glory!" he said. "And you know what, they even said that Potter's friend, Weasley, is mad at him because of that! Those Weasleys are well, poor and when he wins the contest, he would get a thousand galleons!"

He stopped to breathe. Then said again, "And you'd want a thousand galleons, right Cedric?" his mouth grinned maliciously.

I said, "Not really… I guess it's better to let the Weasleys get the thousand galleons rather than me."

He laughed like a madman, "Oh Cedric! You _are _weird!"

"I want er—glory though but don't you think when a person is just middle-classed and simple doesn't need a thousand galleons to please a person!" Cedric said.

"Never you mind!" he guffawed.

I just continued eating.

After eating, I went to the library and thought… I need to know how to battle the dragon? How can I then?

I need defenses! I can distract the dragon's attention to something… what kind of thing does a dragon like?

I dunno! I have not encountered the lesson about dragons yet.

Hmm… a Labrador? What a crazy idea! But I think it would work.

And what kind of arena would it be? Rocky or grassy? I think rocky… so I'd better get a garden rock to try.

I went out and took a rock and transformed it to a Labrador. Hmm… it worked… I hope this would be applied to the First Task!

Suddenly Cho passed by me. She said, "Oh er hi, Cedric!" I stuttered and said, "h-hi!"

She looked at me and said, "Uhm, good luck in the First Task! See you there!" she blushed furiously then walked away.

I can't help thinking about her!

This is just the darn first time I had an infatuation with a girl! I never had in my life as far as I can remember!

Forget this silly thing! I need to concentrate on this First task and Fast!

The day of the First task….

I was very nervous with what I was supposed to do. I could barely eat breakfast!

"Cedric, you're not even touching your food!" said Timothy. "Are you ok?"

"NO!" I shouted. Everyone stared at me. "Everything is not OKAY!"

"Hey… what's the matter with you?" asked Timothy.

I was furious! I was going to battle dragons? This is extremely Dangerous.

"Timothy… I'm too nervous!" I said.

He blinked for a second then said, "You wouldn't die, trust me! Dumbledore would not ever make this happen!"

"What if…" then I was called to my DOOM! "Bye, Cedric, good luck!" he said.

I walked in the tent and found myself with the other champions. Fleur was there asking me to sit with her. I declined the offer since I didn't like Fleur… I mean I like Fleur as a friend but not a girlfriend.

There came in Dumbledore, Bagman and Crouch. Mr. Crouch handed a pouch and we were supposed to dig our hands into it.

When it was my turn to get, I got a miniature dragon. It was true! What Harry said was true. We were going to battle dragons!

I would be the first to go so I prayed. At least mine wasn't the Hungarian Horntail… like Harry's, it was much more frightening than the one I got… I forgot the name sorry! But we weren't really going to battle dragons, we were just going for the golden egg of the dragon.

I was called out of the tent… it would be the end of me. I almost fainted but stood straight and at least _tried _to be confident.

It was rocky, yes… and that's good! I know what to do… and I looked at the golden egg at the middle. I was just going to get it and then I'm safe.

But where's the dragon? I couldn't see him anywhere!

Then a loud thud and boom was heard on the other side. I ran to hide behind a rock but then it was somewhere near me, I could tell… I slowly and cautiously looked up and saw the dragon's head and ferocious eyes looking at me.

I ducked instantly when the dragon breathed fire. The dragon went to the left side so I got out of my hiding place and then got a sharp burn on my left hand.

I ran as fast as I could and saw a rock… I transformed it into a Labrador. The dragon saw the Labrador and almost jumped at it.

I thought, _Poor dog! _Now it's my chance to get the golden egg.

I ran to the middle and almost caught the golden egg but then the dragon breathed fire on me that missed about an inch.

I lurched forward and got the golden egg! The Labrador was also safe.

I looked at the scores, Dumbledore raised his wand and scored me an 8. Madame Maxime gave me a 9. Mr. Bagman gave me a 9 too and Karkaroff gave me a 6. Well… I was a little disappointed with 6 but anyway…

"Congratulations!" said Lee, just a close friend. "Karkaroff should have given you a 10!" complained Timothy.

"I don't care!" I said. I think that was a lie.

After the First Task, I had about 2-3 months to think about the clue inside the golden egg… when I opened it, it shrieked so loud!

Was that the clue? We have to shriek the loudest in the second task? I laughed at the thought of it.

There would be a road ahead for me till the second task!


	7. What is this?

Chapter seven

What is this?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I have the book!**

I stared hard at the golden egg. It was dusk and I plan to think what's in this golden egg and fast.

I hated cramming!

I was in my dorm and no one's in here since they're not done eating yet, I opened the egg once more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the golden egg shrieked so loud, my eardrums were going to break any second now.

I closed it quickly. What would I do?

I went down and saw Vanessa. She is pretty and I even thought that Vanessa had a crush on me… which was a rumor.

She was dating Lee. But I sat down with her and I asked her to tell me how to figure out this clue.

Vanessa looked at me angrily. I forgot to tell you guys that she was reading a book and she was so engrossed to it.

"I was reading a book and it was so dramatic! How could you disrupt it!" she said.

"Well, I know you're a witty person and all… except that you're not in Ravenclaw for some circumstances, can you help me figure this thing out?" I asked.

"Have you even tried to open it?" she asked.

"Yeah! And all I can hear was this eerie and deafening shriek that came out!" I said.

"Well, you should know by now that I'm not an expert in that, I may be smart, no actually, I am not VERY smart but I can't help you… I don't know anything about this, sorry!" she said.

I snorted to myself about that "I may be smart" line. I thought a distantly, descended Hufflepuff won't be so boastful! "Oh well, okay, thanks anyway!" I went out for a short walk outside the Commom Room.

I walked and thought about it for a long time.

Then I met Professor Moody. I wasn't really used to his swiveling eye and his scars on his face and he was rather rough in teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts though I learned a lot from him.

"Good evening, Professor," I said, being polite. "Good evening." He grunted, then he told me, "Do you want me to tell you something of how to figure out that egg?"

I nodded. "If it's okay with you, Professor… I mean don't you think it's cheating?" But I know I also cheated… while you know, asking Vanessa. Though I didn't get the answer.

"Don't worry, Cedric… I would help you!" his eyes glistened.

I then agreed. He said, "Since you're a prefect, take a bath in your bathroom… bring the egg with you and put your egg underwater, of course your head too. I can't be long… I love those pumpkin pasties down there in the Great Hall… See you!"

That seems like a good idea. I took the egg and got pajamas, a bathrobe and a towel, then I went to the Prefect's Bathroom.

"Pine fresh," I muttered the password. Then I could go in.

I smelled the perfume and the fragrant soaps… I really love it here!

I went inside a cubicle… who said there was no cubicle! Just in case the mermaid there would see.

I changed into the bathrobe and dunked myself into the water and took the bathrobe off in there… I'm so stupid but I was very paranoid no matter how wet this bathrobe got.

I got the egg and opened it underwater… I just heard gurgling sounds.

I also suspected that a person was inside somewhere… a girl's voice was heard! AAAHHHH! A girl inside a boy's bathroom!

Then out I saw a ghost about her 2nd year. I guess that was Moaning Myrtle… the one who died 50 years ago, it also was related to the Chamber of Secrets, I suppose.

She said… "I couldn't see you from all the bubbles, so don't worry!"

"Are you Moaning Myrtle?" I asked.

"Yes…" she shot an angry look at me. "What do you expect!"

"Sorry…" I said. "Please don't watch me while I figure this thing out okay?"

"Whatever!" she grunted and looked away far from my direction. Then she muttered something like, "such a good-looking person can be so crazy!"

I dunked my head inside the water and I heard the song inside the egg. After the song, I put my head up again.

"What does this suppose to mean?" I asked particularly to her.

"Now, would you want my help?" she asked.

"Um…" I thought about it for a moment but then she just said, "Fine, I'll help you!" she said.

"But I couldn't say the answer right away…" she said. I agreed.

She kept silent but looked up at the mermaid… what's the mermaid for? I decided just to dunk my head again and hear the message or whatever you call that again.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this:_

_We've taken what you sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took. _

_After an hour the prospect's black,_

Too late it's gone it won't come back" 

I went up above the water and then I still could not memorize it so after a long, deep breath, I went down the water again and heard it. It took me about 10 goings-down the water until I could finally memorize and understand.

Myrtle was so impatient. "Well?" she asked me. "What is below the ground?" I asked her.

"You could always think of the lake there… and do you know what's under it?" she said.

"The giant squid…" I answered. "It can't be the giant squid… it couldn't sing or even speak!"

Then it hit me! "Myrtle… there are merpeople down there, right?" I asked. "Correct!" she exclaimed. "It took you aaaages to get that!"

"Whatever!" I told myself. I thanked her for the help and started thinking of the other lines instead of the merpeople.

_Recover what we took_… they took what? Then I went back to the other lines, _we've taken what you'll sorely miss._

What or who do I miss? Hmm… Hogwarts? It can't be! They won't get the whole school! If they take my friend! Timothy! Maybe he will be what I'll sorely miss.

_After an hour the prospect's black_… oh now I get it! I have to look for Timothy in between an hour or else… no, no, they won't just kill him or something, right?

Back in the common room, I thought also that I should tell Harry about this like you know about the dragons that he told me.

Okay, that's what I'll do.

Yawn! I feel like sleeping.

Good night to myself.


	8. The crazy but okay moments in my life

Chapter eight

The crazy but okay moments of my life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I have the book!**

I have already thought of the golden egg clue and I'm done with all of my homework so why do I have to worry about anything?

What happened was there was an owl that came in the middle of the night! MIDNIGHT!

"What the--?" I said as I sat up. "Why did you just come here in the middle of the night!" I saw a letter from mum that read:

_Dear Cedric,_

_If you didn't know yet… There would be a beautiful surprise for you there in Hogwarts, you would be surprised I know that I gave it almost in the middle of the night because it's very important, okay? I would not tell you the surprise, of course._

_Mum_

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I saw the owl looking at me hopefully. "What?" I groaned. I got some pieces of bread and fed the owl then the owl nipped me affectionately and went to the Owlery to rest.

Darn that owl, I could not sleep anymore! Since I was awake, I counted the days till Christmas then I opened the package. Dress robes… okay, I still don't know the thing. Then I studied.

After all the studying… I felt tired so I went back to sleep again.

The following day, I thought about the surprise my mum told me… whatever that was, I'm sure I'll know.

After all the classes, I went to assemble with all the Hufflepuff students in a room with Professor Sprout.

"You all may know why we are all here," she said. Many had quizzical looks. I think the surprise would be revealed!

"The Yule Ball… is what I'm supposed to discuss with you all now," she said. "I should tell you all that as a ball, we have to dance!"

Girls were chattering and grinning widely. Many girls stared at me, darn it! But we, guys were furious and groaned.

"And dance means you need dance partners!" she said. "You all have to behave! This is like a party when this Triwizard Tournament occurs."

So this is the surprise? Oh sheeeesh!

"Timothy, would you like to have this as a surprise… because mum told me this was the surprise in Hogwarts!" I said hysterically.

"Well, if I were you I would not have so much trouble finding for dance partners," he said pointing at the girls who were staring at me.

"It'd better that you take my place!" I said.

He shrugged. Oh well, that's Timothy for you… not sure of what to do sometimes.

Who will be my dance partner anyway?

"Okay, now girls and boys gather around and find someone to practice dancing!" Professor Sprout said.

I looked for someone who does not really stare at me and giggles… I hate that! Ahh… yeah! Vanessa, no way! She's got to be with Lee.

I didn't want to ruin their relationship just because of me.

I looked for another one… when one clung to me and squeezed me so hard, I shoved her quickly and almost said a bad word…which of course is rude.

I just found a brown-haired girl named Eliza. She looks pretty and doesn't stare at me like a weirdo and she's very kind too.

"Er.. dance?" I asked. "Okay!" she giggled. Many of the girls gave Eliza bad looks that annoyed me more than ever!

I danced with her… it wasn't a romantic feeling but I liked it. I didn't really want to be her dance partner because planted in my brain and heart is someone that is Cho Chang.

I'm going to ask Cho tomorrow at once not the eleventh hour of course.

After the dance with Eliza, I knew she had a good time. Then she asked me at once if I can go with her to the Yule Ball.

I felt guilty after saying no to her.

Timothy asked in the dining hall who I'll go with.

"It's a secret," I said. "I won't tell you of course!"

"Well… I'm going with Allyson…" he said confidently. Allyson is a fifth year who was my enemy last year because of some problems that I wouldn't tell you—duh!

"Not meaning to make you mad though!" he said.

That made me feel better.

The next day, I wracked up my brain so that I could get the courage to ask Cho to the ball.

I've been repeating over and over again for at least 6 hours already in the bathroom and even in Snape's class which miraculously, he didn't notice, the sentence, "Cho, would you like to go to the ball with me?"

This would be my last chance, if I won't ask her, then I'd kill myself.

Okay, take a deep breath, Cedric, that's it! She's just there sitting on the bench reading a book, no friends are there with her and I can talk with her alone…

Oh! Bad timing! Her friends, five or more came swarming to her and asked her to go somewhere! Darn it!

I followed them. Cho really looked pretty… I couldn't help staring at her.

Cho then said that she wanted to be alone. Did she notice me?

Her friends left her.

She rested on the wall and read the book again, now it's my turn to do it. Okay, Cedric, you know your lines. You just have to grit your teeth and do it!

"Er… er… um…" I stammered. "Yes?" she smiled and looked up from her book. "I well, can you—can you go to the ball with me?" I asked my voice noticeably becoming more confident.

"Oh um…" now this was the time that she thought and stammered. Oh no, don't say that she's taken!

"Okay then! I'd be honored!" she said and smiled. "Really?" I asked not thinking. This was the happiest moment of my life!

"Of course! You were the first one who asked by the way…" she said. "YES!" I thought to myself silently. "Score to me!"

I thanked her and had the hugest grin anyone could ever see from me! I jumped for joy and joyously did my homework from Snape, which was supposed to be my hatest!

I even advanced in reading the books of Potions, which he told us that I abhor.

"Got a date who said 'yes' eh?" Timothy said. "Allyson said 'yes' too!"

"Yeah" I said. I didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to think about the lovely girl in Ravenclaw.

Then I dozed off in the dormitory with a deep sleep.


	9. Yule Ball

Chapter nine

Yule Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I have the book!**

The dance partners thing are still around the halls of Hogwarts. Many girls asked me to the Yule Ball but I triumphantly said, "I'm going out with someone else."

Viktor Krum was also tailed by girls.

When Viktor Krum went to me, I said, "hi!" "Hello, vis is annoying me, pleaz help me from those girls, ve do not vant them!" Then he ran to another direction.

I see that Viktor Krum likes Hermione. Because Hermione was there and he looked at her in a cheerful mood.

I went back to the castle and saw Fleur going to me.

She kissed me on the cheek and asked if I could go with her to the Yule Ball.

I didn't have time to answer because Ron Weasley, interrupted me by saying, "F-F-Fleur… do-do you want to go with me to the ball?"

She said no at once. Then Ron ran out of sight.

"Anyway, Cedric… would you want to go wiz me to ze ball?" she asked.

I said, "Sorry, I'm going with someone."

"But— she sighed and said, "Oh well, I guess I would go wiz anoder boy." She gracefully went away.

Timothy went to me and said in an I-don't-believe-you tone, "You just turned down Fleur Delacour?"

"Why?" I asked, though I know why… he likes her. "I also asked her first but then she turned me down… so I just decided to go with Allyson."

He went away without saying anything anymore.

After two nights, it was the Yule Ball already.

I went in the Common Room then to the dormitory and change into my dress robes.

I really dressed carefully and examined myself in the mirror every time.

Timothy laughed. "You really want to look good, do you?"

"Yeah, of course!" I said truthfully.

He examined himself and said, "Well, this is good… I'd see you downstairs, Cedric!" He rushed off.

I fixed the collar and then off I went.

Cho wasn't there yet so I waited near the staircase. After a few minutes which felt like hours to me, I saw her coming down the stairs.

My heart pounded hard and I felt nervous, My hands were shaking but I'm still standing.

When she was near me, I took her hand and kissed it. She blushed crimson. Then the champions and dance partners paraded through the path thing with all the people at the side.

She was nervous, I could tell because her hands were super cold and a little sweaty.

Then I put my hands around her waist and her hands at my shoulder and then we danced on the dance floor. We were moving gracefully and I loved the feeling very much.

I saw then that we, champions were not alone in dancing, the others started dancing also.

Cho asked me, "Do you, er, want to take a break?" I looked at Timothy dancing with Allyson and they were so close each other. I said, "Sure, I'll get drinks too."

I got drinks and then we went out and drank them… after drinking them, she asked me or maybe the appropriate word was blurted out, "Did you ask me to this Yule Ball or something for what reason?"

I said, "I— well… I thought of you in my mine and all… get it?"

"No, I don't get… sorry!" she said. "I—do I really have to say this?" I asked.

"If you want…" she said. Wow and she was so confident. I was getting noxious.

"I – I love you!" I blurted out.

She looked stunned at first then also said, "I love you too."

I put her around my arms and my lips touching hers, we kissed passionately.

I didn't want to let go!

Then Vanessa went to the scene

**A/N: Hey sorry if short chapter ok?**

**The deadly and obnoxious CLIFFHANGER ends here in this chap.**

**Read and Review! Thanks**


	10. What are you doing?

Chapter ten

What are you doing?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I have the book!**

A/N: I updated suuuper late so sorry it's because of one of the stories was deleted and that's really bad… I w

"Hey, just what are you doing?" she asked curiously with an eyebrow raised.

"We, uh, we…" Cho stammered.

"We didn't do anything! Why are you asking huh?" I said.

"Sheesh, just curious!" she stomped off. I didn't really want to say that to her but I couldn't spill it!

Cho looked at me and said, "We really should go back to the ball, you know…"

I followed her back there and then started dancing again.

After the dance, finally it was over! But the sensation with Cho made me want to dance with her still.

I saw Harry out of the corner of my eye… I have to go talk to him!

"Cho, um, I have to talk to Harry… wait here for a moment," I told her. Then I rushed off and told Harry, "Oi, Harry!"

He looked at me and waited for me to speak. I didn't think that he would have an eyebrow raised up. I said, "Listen, do you know the clue to the egg already?"

"No…why?" he asked curiously.

"Because well… thanks for the dragons thing and all…" I stopped while he interrupted, "Oh that was no big… don't have to thank me!"

"Anyway, take a bath…" I told him frankly. "What?" he said.

"Take a bath… with the egg of course in the Prefect's bathroom… password is Pine Fresh… um gotta go, Cho's waiting for me," I told him then I rushed off.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"The Tournament stuff… anyway, I'll see you tomorrow or something, if you have free time…" I said.

She said, "Anytime!"

I looked for Timothy and made him come with me.

"What!" he said very loudly that made people stare… there he goes again!

"You don't want to go to the Common Room?" I said.

"Well… yes but why did you have to tug my arm and do something…?" he said.

"Oh never you mind! Let's just go!" I said.

"I hated the Yule Ball!" he said.

"It was okay… you didn't like her as much as I do, do you?" I said.

"Well… she didn't really want to dance so after the first song thing, she started blabbing about her own life and don't get mad but about you!" he said.

"What the?" I said wanting to have revenge on that little, crazy, stupid girl!

"I just said don't get mad!" he guffawed.

"Wow… that was hilarious!" I said ironically.

That made him shut up.

"Thanks for your 'optimism'! You just made it worse!" he dozed off in his sleep.

Okay… that was fast but anyway, he doesn't care at all.

I dozed off to sleep and dreamt of another Yule Ball to occur next year with the same dance partner…

**A/N: Awww… sorry if it was short okay? Sorry again when I didn't update in a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong period of time! It was because of something…**


	11. The Second Task

Chapter 11

The Second Task

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! But I have the book!**

What! The Second Task? It's too near!

I woke up with a sudden start with that thought in my mind, I don't know what to do in the Second Task! Think! Think of a spell, anything, magic!

I was going ballistic! If only Professor Moody could help me again… no, he would be suspicious of me.

What can make me breathe underwater for an hour? Hmm…

I went down to the Great Hall and found many people in there. That was weird, it's just 6:00 am and it's like almost everyone's… here!

"'Morning!" said Timothy. "'Morning…" I replied gloomily.

"Too nervous about the Second Task, it's just days away!" he said. "Yeah, I know, I don't even know what to do there… I just know there are mermaids in the Lake and they took what I'll sorely miss and stuff like that." I told him.

"Oh… well I dunno about your task, I just wish you good luck!" Timothy said.

After eating, I went to the library to find what I can do with breathing underwater for a long time.

I looked at several books but nothing could help me.

I tried to think about my lessons… I remembered one professor saying about the underwater breathing charm…

Oh yeah! It's Professor Flitwick, and his bubble head charm!

Okay, I'll use that, it's really useful if you listen well in classes, you'll never know when to really use or apply them in real life.

Now, that's done, I'd better run to classes!

When classes were done, I went near the lake and stared at it, for a long time.

It looks calm like the deep blue sea, but inside it is dangerous like the jungle and the struggling survivors…

I wonder, are the mermaids like the ones in fairytales? Pretty, young and have really nice voices? I feel apprehensive now… or are they ugly, mean and weird like hags?

I don't really know… fear of what I don't know is greater than taking this challenge.

I sighed and walked away from the lake back to the school and into the dormitory.

Timothy asked, "So… you figured how to do your task?"

I said, "Yeah, I did, just having a 'reflection' about what will happen in the Second Task…"

"Hey, Cedric, don't worry! You wouldn't uhmm, die in the Tournament, that is what I hope so and Dumbledore wouldn't do this to you guys! They're Dangerous, but there would always be a solution and a strategy to make for those tasks!" Timothy said.

"Thanks, Timothy, you're a great friend, really…" I told him. "You're welcome, anytime!" Timothy said.

I was happy to have a friend whom I can trust.

I went to sleep after that and dreamt about the Second Task… whatever I'll sorely miss… I thought about Cho Chang. Yeah, I would miss her.

On the day of the Second Task…

Timothy woke me up at 5:00 am and told me, "Hey, wake up! You should get ready now, the Second Task will start quite early!"

"What?" I groaned and sat up, "what time did they say that it'll start?"

"I dunno… but they say it would be early, now c'mon!" he told me.

Without hesitation now, I got up and changed into swimming trunks, if it would be in the lake, of course there would be swimming!

"You know how to swim, right?" he asked me. I nodded. My dad taught me when I was about 5 years old.

"Well, yeah, just keep calm and don't stress yourself or be nervous…" he told me. I can't do that!

I went to the Lake and saw many people already. Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour are here but Harry isn't.

I went to where Krum and Fleur are and sat with them.

Fleur chattered a lot and asked me LOTS… AWFUL LOTS of questions. I wished Harry would come now!

Luckily he did! Panting and really tired from running. Fleur now glared at Harry. Maybe she thought that Harry won't be coming to the task.

"The Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament will now begin!" Bagman's loud voice boomed.

"On your marks… three… two… one!" he said. I jumped with the feeling of joy and confidence!

I feel like I have this thing inside me that I can do it.

I can hear the ringing sounds of the people applauding, it makes me proud.

Mixed emotions are bubbling inside me, one is what will happen to me and another one is my confidence in myself that I can survive whatever will happen in this Second Task.

**A/N: Sorry, didn't update, quite busy! There's a continuation to this chapter! Hope you guys like this chapter! R&R! **

**Thanks for all who reviewed, I really appreciate your reviews...**

**And another one, I might put a FMA fanfic so you guys better watch out for that for those who love FMA**


	12. The Second Task Part 2

Chapter 12

The Second Task Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I have the book!**

_Flashback:_

"_The Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament will now begin!" Bagman's loud voice boomed._

"_On your marks… three… two… one!" he said. I jumped with the feeling of joy and confidence!_

_I feel like I have this thing inside me that I can do it._

_I can hear the ringing sounds of the people applauding, it makes me proud._

_Mixed emotions are bubbling inside me, one is what will happen to me and another one is my confidence in myself that I can survive whatever will happen in this Second Task._

_End of Flashback_

I dived into the water and did my bubble-head charm. At last, I could breathe underwater. Alright, so where am I supposed to go to see what I'm looking for?

I'd better follow Harry, maybe he knows the way.

I followed Harry and I saw Viktor Krum just behind me, then I saw Myrtle! She talked to Harry about going to that part… I didn't hear everything though because…

A grindylow wrapped its limbs around me. I knew what that spell was, "Relashio!" The grindylow untangled itself from me and then swam off to another direction.

Now, I'd just follow Harry.

I swam where he swam, it seems like after 30 minutes or so, I heard the merpeople singing! Yes, I'm near!

And the hostages might be near too!

I saw people, floating, they're in Hogwarts robes! Huh? Merpeople in Hogwarts robes? Will Dumbledore do that to them? Wow, how harsh… oh wait, they're not merpeople! They're the hostages! Was I a weirdo!

Okay, so big time, there are four people, who am I supposed to rescue?

I guess it's Cho Chang, anyway.

I had a pocket knife with me, good thing. I looked at Harry and signaled him just to rescue your friend. Maybe he's confused between Hermione and Ron since both of them are his friends, might as well leave it to him.

I cut the vines on Cho's legs and hands and swam up.

When I reached the top, Cho suddenly woke up too, so they were just sleeping! I just hope Harry, Viktor and Fleur are okay down there.

Madam Pomfrey handed us two really thick, white towels.

Cho said, "Hey, you were the first one who went up to the surface! Congratulations!" I shook her hand and said, "Thanks!"

What's taking Harry so long though, he actually got there first! Attacked by a grindylow maybe.

Cho asked, "What did you use when you going to save me?" "Oh just the Bubble head charm." I told her.

"Oh…" she said. I saw Krum went to the surface with Hermione. How's Harry doing down there?

I asked Krum, "Did you see Harry Potter down there?" he said, "Yes, but he vas thinking something, I do not know."

Harry! You could've won! Silly person! He should have gotten Ron at once, now it's really past an hour!

Madam Pomfrey handed Krum and Hermione thick towels. Fleur went up the surface but with no one but herself.

She cried, "My poor, poor sisster! I waz attacked by zose greendylows! Now I cannot get her back!"

Her Beauxbaton friends comforted her.

Suddenly Harry went to the surface with two other people, Ron and Fleur's sister!

"Why the hell were you thinking we were dead?" asked Ron in a mocking way. I'm quite sure Harry felt quite embarrassed about it.

Fleur was quite happy and didn't have a grudge against Harry.

I got 47 points while Harry got 45 points and Krum got 40 points and Fleur got 25, unfortunately.

Timothy said, "Congratulations! How did you figure out about the egg though?"

I told him, "Aww nothing…." I didn't want Professor Moody to get in trouble about this telling me about the egg thing.

Cho grinned at me and then walked away with her friend.

"Let's go to the Common Room, they said there would be a party for your victory!" Timothy said.

I felt quite shy though also full with pride that I had won over Harry… the party was fun though and oh man, I feel like I'm writing on a diary with my feelings all circling around me.

What's important though is that I did it! I didn't die or anything in this task, what about the third task though… what dangers lie there?

Timothy went to me and asked, "You still don't want to eat anything? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm enjoying the party, it's okay!" I told him.

"Oh man, Cedric! You're so cool! You won first place in the task!" Helen said, who one of the really crazy girls is.

"Yeah, umm thanks," I told her.

Vanessa came over and told me in a small voice, "I'm happy for you, you did your best! I thought you didn't know about the Bubble head charm, you should have asked me and not sulk around in the library next time!"

_Right… what kind of Hufflepuff is this? She's not meek and kind as everyone says Hufflepuff is! _Oh well, that's life!

**R&R**


	13. Before the Third Task

Chapter 13

Before The Third Task

**Disclaimer: I never owned Harry Potter!**

The next day, I woke up and found myself with a lot of letters on my bed.

"What the— heck!" I shoved my hand through the letters and saw that all of them were from my family.

I thought about their fight many months ago, I hope though they're okay now. And with that I shivered about the thought that I might die in the Third Task because I know it would be the hardest among the three.

No, I shouldn't think of that, I survived dragons, scary merpeople and freed a hostage! What else could come in my way?

I opened a letter that said,

_Dear Cedric,_

_We're so happy for you! You survived another task! I know you'll get those galleons and the Triwizard Tournament Cup! And this is from dad, you beat Harry Potter on the 2nd task! _I rolled my eyes at this one. _You can tell your grandsons and your granddaughters about this! You'll be famous! _

I read a letter and another one by one. Some were from my cousins and aunts and uncles and even a muggle cousin who I have never met in my life sent a letter to me!

I was tempted to write back to this muggle cousin of mine about how muggles survive without magic, though I might be rude.

Timothy woke up and was surprised with all the letters on my bed, he grinned and said, "Good morning, popguy!"

I cocked my head to the side.

"I meant that you're so famous, popular guy!" he said. "For goodness' sake! These are just from my family! What do you expect, some crazy fangirls writing to me and coming to the boy's dormitory to put these letters on my bed?"

"Well, okay then!" he said. "Fangirls make you ultra-famous!"

I rolled my eyes at him and muttered to myself, "Geez!"

After we changed our pajamas, we headed to the Great Hall and sat down on the Hufflepuff table.

"Do you know what's in store for the Third Task?" I asked Timothy. "How am I supposed to know?" he said. Of course, that was a reasonable answer, he isn't a champion.

"Well, I'm just worried… I have quite a bad feeling about this Third Task, it makes me feel queasy just thinking about it…" I said.

"Oh come off it! What could be worse that could happen to you?" he said.

"I just have a gut feeling about it…" I told him.

"I'll tell you what I know, I think you're the best champion among them, even Potter! So why would you even think about it?" he said.

Cho came up to me and said, "You're supposed to be in a meeting for the Third Task, I think… I'll see you!"

I had never asked Cho out on a date so I ran after her, "Hey! Cho!"

She stopped and asked, "Yeah?"

"Will you go with me to Hogsmeade… just the two of us? Maybe, tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I would be very delighted!" she said.

I grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek then rushed back to the Hufflepuff table.

"What was that all about?" Timothy asked me suspiciously. "Oh, let's just say it's a secret between us," I told him.

**At the Third Task site…**

"As you see now, the Quidditch field is being renovated so that it would become a maze." Bagman said.

"Highly dangerous tasks there are… so you all should be careful and you should know your spells very well!" he added.

I nodded and then quickly rushed off to the library to find spells for a great defense. I know "Stupefy", "Petrificus Totalus".

I read through all the books about defense and some charms.

**The next day…**

I waited for Cho near the entrance of Hogsmeade.

Does it take THIS LONG for girls to change and fix themselves up?

I found Cho smiling and we walked hand in hand to Hogsmeade. I felt my hand warmer than usual when I held her hand.

I asked her, "So… where do you wanna go?"

She said, "Oh… well wherever you want!"

"You want to come in here? It seems like errr… a cozy place." I just pointed to a place named Madam Pudifoot's, I think…

"Oohh, nice place!" We walked inside.

We ordered for two coffees and then started a conversation, "So… how's Quidditch?"

"What're you talking about? There's no Quidditch now," she shifted a little to look at other people in the shop. I felt stupid, of course! There is no Quidditch this year! "Though it's fine!" she grinned.

I reached for her hand on the table. She blushed and then looked down on her coffee.

A cupid flew above us and sprinkled confetti over us. All was so quiet, it's like we're the only ones in the coffee shop and it made me feel destined and private.

We looked at each other and we leaned closer…. And closer…. Until we kissed.

We broke apart to catch for breath and then we kissed again, more intense.

"I love you!" she blurted out and then covered her mouth. "I love you too!" I said, caressing her cheek.

I paid for the coffees and then walked out of the coffee shop.

I looked around Hogsmeade, it was the best time I ever had in my life. This feeling is so great, I hoped that this could happen to me everyday.

I felt her hand clutch mine tighter. I looked around and saw Harry Potter with his friends and Cho's friend.

She snickered when she found both of us holding hands.

I went back to my Common Room and waved goodbye to her.

Timothy asked, "So, how's it?"

"Nice..." I had flashbacks about it.

**Whew! Well, the next chappy is the last chappy in this story! Thank you for reviews! **


	14. The Last Task

Chapter 14

The Last Task

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Finally! It's the Third Task day… I also read the Daily Prophet about us in the Triwizard Tournament

I found my dad after I finished breakfast in the Great Hall at the entrance of the side chamber.

He hugged me and found Harry. Dad said, "There you are, are you!" "Bet you're not feeling quite as full yourself when Cedric caught you up on points, eh?"

Harry didn't know how to answer so he just said, "What?"

I glared at my dad and told Harry, "Ignore him. He's been angry about Rita Skeeter's article, you know, when she pointed out you were the only Hogwarts champion."

"Didn't bother to correct her, did you?" Dad said. I looked at mom coming towards our way.

I talked with mom, not bothering to listen to Mrs. Weasley's and dad's conversation, more like an argument though.

Mom then stopped Dad from talking to Mrs. Weasley. I was so pleased.

In the evening, Dumbledore said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, in five minutes' time, the Third Task shall begin! Champions, please go with Mr. Bagman."

We followed Mr. Bagman and I felt quite nervous about this.

My dad at my side asked me, "How you doing? Nervous? Don't worry! You can beat Harry Potter! You can do it!"

I rolled my eyes.

When we're in the stadium, I found myself standing near a twenty foot high hedge.

Wow, they really made a good job about this.

"On your marks, Harry and Cedric first! Ready, get set, GO!" Dumbledore said.

Both of us ran in to the maze. It was quite dark and scary but we still ran.

Then we went to separate ways.

I hit a dead end so I used the Four Point Spell, "Point Me," I said. The wand told me to go northeast.

I headed there and saw Harry again, I also heard other footsteps, they must be from Fleur and Viktor.

"I'll take the left, see you!" I told Harry. Harry went right.

I ran and went right and saw a Blast-ended skrewt! It was humongous! I tried, "Stupefy!" It didn't work, it just ricocheted off its armor. "Stupefy!" I shouted again. Nothing serious happened to it. But it flamed on me and my sleeve got burned, "Aguamenti" I said, pointing at my sleeve, at least no major injuries.

I said, "Impedimenta!" It slowed the Blast-ended skrewt down.

I left it and then ran away.

I saw Viktor Krum coming towards me, I was about to say "Hi" when he pointed his wand at me.

"W-what did I do?" I held my hands up. "Cru-" he said. "What the heck are you doing?" I shouted at him.

Then he said it… the unforgivable curse. "Crucio!" said Viktor. It was the first time I felt extreme pain, even more than the extreme heat in the campsite of the Quidditch World Cup.

I screamed in pain and horror!

I heard a voice that said, "Stupefy!" It hit Viktor and he dropped down.

It was Harry Potter who saved me, I owe him. "Hey thanks man, I owe you!" I told him. "No problem, let's send red sparks for Krum," he said. "He might get eaten by the Blast-Ended Skrewts."

"Serves him right," I muttered, but I still sent red sparks. "Blast-ended skrewts are nasty."

"Yeah, I know!" he said.

We saw the Triwizard Cup near us, I didn't want to let him get it, so I grabbed his sleeve and ran towards it.

I felt conscientious and looked at Harry. He looked at me and said, "Take the cup."

"No," I simply said. "You take it, you saved my life and those clues."

"Take it! Come on, you need it more!" he said.

"No! You told me about the dragons!" I said. "Well you told me about the egg, okay, that's fair, but just take it!" Harry impatiently said.

"You saved my life!" I said. "I don't care about that, alright then, together!" he said.

"One, two, three!" we both clasped on to the Triwizard Cup.

I felt a jerking feeling. It was like the feeling when you touch a portkey.

We landed on this unknown ground. I never knew what this is. "Is this part of the task?" I asked Harry.

Harry said, "I don't think so, and I do have a bad feeling about this!"

There was this hoarse whisper and then green light. I felt no pain but I felt my spirit going out of my body.

I could see my body and Harry Potter and an ugly guy!

I also saw some fellow ghosts and Harry's mom and dad. I couldn't believe it but yeah, you know what I am now, a ghost!

Harry and You-Know-Who were fighting. There was a beam of light between their wands and then I knew Harry can see me.

"Harry, please… take my body back!" I pleaded to him. "I will, don't worry, I will!" he said.

After their fight, I went up to a place called… Paradise!

**A/N: This is my last chapter here! Thank you for all your support I gladly appreciate that! Sorry for a short and kind of incomplete ending. This is Princessy, logging off! **


End file.
